1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved protective headgear apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is an improved helmet for sporting activities and other activities requiring usage of protective head gear, such as football, hockey, baseball, softball, lacrosse, skiing, horseback riding, climbing, skateboarding, roller skating, cycling, motorcycling, automobile racing, snowmobiling, construction, police usage, firefighting usage, and military usage. The device is specifically designed to improve the absorption and dissipation of primary forces directly into the shell of the helmet. The assembly comprises a plurality of pre-formed protective pads removably affixed to critical areas of the exterior of the helmet shell for the purpose of decreasing trauma and concussion to users thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for helmet devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,082, invented by Bassette et al., entitled "Sports Helmet"
The patent to Bassette et al. describes an improved helmet constructed with a rigid shell having a soft outer covering which absorbs impacts and disperses energy thereby protecting the wearer of the helmet, as well as protecting the impacting object. When used for contact sports such as football, this covering is effective in preventing injuries resulting when the helmet is used as a striking object. The covering may be applied in segmented pieces or as a continuous layer around the shell which forms a solid frame-like structure. A face mask can also be covered with soft, durable covering and be mounted in such a manner to allow the covering to act as a shock absorber against sliding of the mask due to external forces.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,227, invented by Sundberg et al., entitled "Method Of Fitting Shock-Absorbing Padding To A Helmet Shell And A Helmet Provided With Such Padding"
The patent to Sundberg et al. describes a helmet shell, particularly a face mask for ice-hockey goal tenders, which has an impact-absorbing padding adapted to the individual shape of the wearer's head. A padding blank is first cut from a sheet of thermoplastic material of suitable hardness and the blank is heated to a temperature at which it softens so as to become easily shaped. The blank is then placed in the helmet shell and the shell is placed on the head of the intended wearer and pressed down against the head with a force sufficient for the blank to be brought to the shape of the head and of the helmet shell. This force is maintained until the blank cools to a temperature at which the material retains its shape, where after the padding is affixed to the helmet shell with the aid of fasteners applied to the helmet shell and/or the padding.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,888, invented by Straus, entitled "Helmet Cover"
The patent to Straus describes an apparatus for protecting the wearer of a helmet in the form of an elastomeric cellular helmet cover, encased in an integral shell of like material, that can be attached to the exterior of an unmodified helmet, by means of flexible tabs, to reduce the potential for injury to the wearer. The helmet cover is configured so that it is thicker in the area where impact is customarily greater, and greater resilience is provided at these points. The helmet cover is sufficiently thick at the front to protrude forward at the edge of the helmet and a face guard attaching parts. The wearer is therefore protected and those contacted by the helmet during the game are also protected.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,414, invented by Monica, entitled "Helmet Having A Readily Removable And Replaceable Protective Layer"
The Monica invention describes a helmet having an inexpensive polymeric protective layer for preventing or minimizing gouges, scuff marks, flares and the like to the exterior surface of the helmet. The protective layer may be a post-production item which may be readily removable and replaceable by an unskilled user. The helmet is preferably used during a sporting event, such as football, since the protective layer is effective during practice, scrimmage or official games to protect the helmet's exterior surface at all times.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,681, invented by Sykes, entitled "Shock-Absorbing Helmet Cover"
The patent to Sykes describes a protective cover apparatus for a helmet including a helmet shell with a helmet outer surface and a face exposing opening bordered by a helmet male snap fastener half protruding from the helmet outer surface, a helmet anchoring chin strap assembly having a strap extending from the strap assembly, the strap having a strap female snap fastener half which engages the helmet male snap fastener half bordering the face exposing opening includes a shock-absorbing layer having a layer inner surface and a layer outer surface and which extends over the helmet outer surface and over the helmet male snap fastener half; a shock-absorbing layer attachment assembly including an attachment mechanism including a fastener interconnection structure passing through the layer at a location corresponding to and directly over the helmet male snap fastener half, the interconnection structure having a structure inside end to which is affixed a cover female snap fastener half for removably engaging the corresponding helmet male snap fastener half, and the interconnection structure having a structure outside end to which is affixed a cover male snap fastener half to engagingly receive the strap female snap fastener half so that the chin strap assembly may be attached with the cover in place over the helmet.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,108, invented by Gooding, entitled "Energy-Absorbing Insert For Protective Headgear"
The patent to Gooding describes an ancillary multi-chambered fluid-filled cushion for use as an energy-absorbing insert on the inside of protective headgear of the type having an outer helmet shell and a flexible inner liner. The chambers may be distinct or may be interconnected by means of communicating passages which control the flow of fluid between chambers. The chamber and communicating passages are formed of resilient material bonded together at perimeter flanges which may be engageable with the helmet inner liner so as to hold the cushion in place. The cushion is aligned intermediate the wearer's head and the outer shell, between existing inner liner components, so as to provide partial support of the helmet shell.
7. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 433,541 invented by Ball et al., entitled "Hockey Helmet"
The design patent to Ball et al. depicts the ornamental design for a hockey helmet, as shown and described.
8. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 428,535 invented by Ball et al., entitled "Hockey Helmet"
The design patent to Ball et al. depicts the ornamental design for a hockey helmet, as shown and described.
The aforementioned prior art patents illustrate various sporting helmets, some with similar theories or objectives as the present invention. However, several features and elements distinguish the present invention from the prior art.
For instance, the first-above-listed patent, issued to Bassette, shows a helmet with additional permanent padding along the entire exterior surface, as compared to detachable padding in critical areas only. In addition, the Bassette patent only teaches the usage of sectional-type padding due to the curvature of the helmet and ease of placement of same on such curved surface.
Moreover, the above-referenced patent to Sundberg also discloses a sporting helmet with ancillary padding. However, the Sundberg device is particularly intended as a face mask for hockey goaltenders, and requires a relatively complex fastening means compared to the present invention.
In addition, the above-referenced patent to Straus discloses a helmet with detachable padding, affixed by hook and loop fasteners in the preferred mode. However, such is embodied in a single-piece cap addition, that is specifically "molded to fit over the top part of a helmet" as noted in Straus claim "1" (emphasis added). Additional prior art patents teach the usage of ancillary members that protect the helmet itself from scratches and cracks, as well as ancillary members utilized to decorate or enhance the appearance of the helmet.
In contrast to the above, the present invention is a helmet specifically designed to improve the absorption and dissipation of primary forces directly into the shell. A previously-existing helmet or new helmet is enhanced through the addition of protective pads removably affixed to critical areas of the exterior of the shell, to mitigate the incidence of concussion and severe injury to the user. The pads are located at each side of the helmet, the front, the occipital area; and the crown area or top of the dome. The exterior pads function to receive primary forces, with the shell receiving secondary forces, the interior padding receiving additional forces, and only the remaining dissipated forces being distributed to the user. Moreover, the protective pads release when a glancing blow is greater than the force of the fastening means.
As such, usage of the invention adds minimal weight to the helmet, with no modifications to the helmet necessary. The pads protect the shell of the helmet from fractures, and even protect opposing players or other persons from injury when the same come in contact with the helmet's rigid outer shell. Finally, the invention provides increased protection inexpensively, allowing the same to be manufactured and distributed with relative ease.